Generally, a navigation device such as a vehicle-mounted navigation device provides route guidance for a driver through a voice output, a graphic display, and so on when coming closer to a predetermined location (for example, an intersection in which a traveling direction should be changed) while traveling a set route.
On this occasion, the following navigation device is known: in a situation where user's utterance contents are recorded, when a voice recognition button is pressed, the utterance contents recorded are voice recognized retroactively by a predetermined time to extract location information (location name), and the location information (location name) is set as a destination (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).